


At this Stop

by LotharWinchester



Series: Fallout Snippets/ Shorts [33]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4, Pokemon GO
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arthur's dad is still alive, College, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Multi, Not Beta Read, second person?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7971037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotharWinchester/pseuds/LotharWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I don't own fallout or Pokemon go.  bethesda, niantic, and other companies own them. </p><p>this is nothing but self indulgence because I had some good news in my life. also, all i can imagine is Danse and Arthur geeking out trying to find pokemon.  Swan Hall is a real place you can look up on google maps. it's at URI or the University of Rhode Island, a place I considered going to college.  </p><p>my head cannons brought into this:<br/>-arthur has a motorcycle<br/>-arthur loves pokemon, hence strong pokemon in pokemon go<br/>-loves to wear hoodies and jeans<br/>-tutor trope</p><p> </p><p>not sure if i'll add more chapters or not, we'll see.</p>
    </blockquote>





	At this Stop

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own fallout or Pokemon go. bethesda, niantic, and other companies own them. 
> 
> this is nothing but self indulgence because I had some good news in my life. also, all i can imagine is Danse and Arthur geeking out trying to find pokemon. Swan Hall is a real place you can look up on google maps. it's at URI or the University of Rhode Island, a place I considered going to college. 
> 
> my head cannons brought into this:  
> -arthur has a motorcycle  
> -arthur loves pokemon, hence strong pokemon in pokemon go  
> -loves to wear hoodies and jeans  
> -tutor trope
> 
>  
> 
> not sure if i'll add more chapters or not, we'll see.

Arthur Maxson paused as he saw his usual Pokestop, Swan Hall, was occupied. He swallowed thickly once he recognized you.  You had made your opinions on the Brotherhood very clear after he’d asked to sit by you. His long coat proudly showing off his BOS patch.

“All they do is fear monger.” You whispered before returning to your books.

It took months after that for him to get on your good side (with the help of the more experienced Paladin Danse) before he could finally talk you into tutoring him in his Narragansett mansion. 

You were polite to his father, something few people he’d brought over before could do once the great Johnathan Maxson had insulted them when they first entered the door.  You just smiled and ignored what he had said about your status and clothes.  As well as his comment on Arthur’s  choice in “breeding stock”.

“He’s like that all the time?” You whisper once you’ve set your books out to tutor him.  When he nodded, you shook your head.

But in the time since your first meeting, Johnathan had come around to you. Although Arthur was underage, he found his ways after taking a temporary break from the Brotherhood.  You were surprised to find out that he was the next in line to take over the military supply company. That Arthur had also come back from a tour with connections to the company.  It took about a minute to realize that it was mercenary work.

“Does it hurt?” you whisper as you snuggle closer to Arthur’s bare chest. Your hand gently runs down his marred cheek.

“Sometimes,” he admits softly.  “Not when you’re around.”

Now he stopped and sat beside you, tears streamed down your face as you lifelessly flung a pokeball on your phone. A 1300 CP  Pikachu batted the ball away.

“What’s wrong, Baby?”  Arthur shrugs out of his hoodie and drapes it over your shoulders.

“My financial aid.” You sniff and wipe your eyes with your free palm. “It’s gone. I’m in my senior year and I’m going to have to drop out.”

He was quiet for a moment then closed the app and made a few phone calls. One of the voices you recognized as Johnathan. 

“My father has no problem with paying your tuition.” Arthur’s smile beams as he kneels down beside you, “He’s going to take care of it in the morning.”


End file.
